


Старая гвардия (Old Guard by metisket)

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ей никогда не хотелось превратиться в старейшего из ныне живущих работников Азиатского подразделения, но жизнь крайне редко считается с чьими-то пожеланиями. Особенно здесь. Чёрный орден не зря получил своё название, и модные форменные плащи тут ни при чём."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Старая гвардия (Old Guard by metisket)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Old Guard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596864) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



Пока что она не одна, но скоро останется.  
  
Ей никогда не хотелось превратиться в старейшего из ныне живущих работников Азиатского подразделения, но жизнь крайне редко считается с чьими-то пожеланиями. Особенно здесь. Чёрный орден не зря получил своё название, и модные форменные плащи тут ни при чём.  
  
Она склоняется над ложем Жу и считает его вдохи. Конечно, смерть этим не отвратишь. Ничто не отвратит смерть от того, кому уже суждено умереть – так всегда у людей. Что за бесполезные создания.  
  
Как же это несправедливо. Все они умирают, правда же? Кто-то держится до последнего, пока может этого избежать, а если и сдаётся в конце, то только потому, что даже самым упрямым приходится склонить голову перед неизбежностью. Это не потому, что они слабы или добровольно хотят её оставить. Хотя иногда кажется, что всё именно так.  
  
Вдох, выдох. Если старый козёл пока может дышать, то какого чёрта ему ещё надо? Вот и жил бы дальше, ублюдок.  
  
\- Фоу.  
  
Надо же, Бак. Тот самый Бак, который в конце концов тоже её бросит. Она привыкла считать его своей собственностью, но он всё равно в итоге от неё уйдёт. Видимо, владеть людьми не особенно выгодно.  
  
\- Бак.  
  
Она не произносит больше ни слова, но знает, что Бак всё равно услышит всё, что она хотела сказать. Он же не дурак, хотя иногда довольно удачно прикидывается. Для него не секрет, что у неё отношения с Жу всегда были более близкими, чем у него. В конце концов, она знала старика ещё ребёнком, даже нянчилась с ним.   
  
Она ждёт, что сейчас Бак начнёт изливать сочувствие. Вернее, она надеется, что он хотя бы попытается. Тогда она сможет его хорошенько поколотить и будет иметь на это полное моральное право.   
  
\- Я ел рисовую кашу на завтрак, - говорит вместо этого Бак неуместно тихим голосом, подходящим скорее для предсмертной исповеди.  
  
Этого она точно не ожидала.  
  
\- Правда? – приходится признать: зря она о нём так хорошо думала, он и правда идиот.  
  
\- Да. Знаешь, это полезно.  
  
\- Я и не догадывалась.   
  
\- М-м-м. Комуи говорил, в Англии все буквально помешались на овощах, так что на обед я буду овощи. С рисом, разумеется. И ещё зелёный чай.  
  
Интересно, чем Фоу так провинилась, чтобы выслушивать пересказ его суточного рациона?  
  
\- Рада за тебя.  
  
\- Цитрусовые тоже очень благотворно влияют на здоровье!  
  
Она и раньше предполагала, что, возможно, у Бака есть какие-то скрытые психические отклонения. Иногда он неплохо соображает, но временами… в общем, случается вот такое.  
  
Она позволяет ему продолжить трескотню. Всё-таки его трёп хотя бы частично отвлекает её от подсчёта вдохов и выдохов, доносящихся с кровати.  
  
Чтоб тебя, Жу.  
  
\- Я ещё и зарядку делаю!  
  
Так, всё. Ладно ещё еда – это, по крайней мере, можно вынести – но зарядка? Терпение Фоу имеет свои пределы – и, надо признать, весьма скромные.  
  
\- Ну уж нет.  
  
\- Что – нет? Я, по-твоему, зарядку не делаю?  
  
\- Нет, я не собираюсь сидеть и слушать твои излияния по поводу зарядки, болван. Что ты вообще ко мне лезешь? Я делом занята. Что – Вонга ты уже окончательно достал? Это, конечно, должно было рано или поздно случиться, но он не больно-то умён. Я думала, ещё пару лет он тебя потерпит.  
  
\- Ты здесь уже несколько часов сидишь, - бормочет он, осторожно обхватывая её за плечи. Он уже давненько так не делал – Фоу даже думала, что он просто уже перерос эту привычку. Зря думала, как выяснилось: Бак редко когда что-либо перерастает.  
  
Хм.  
  
\- И что ты хочешь этим сказать? – требовательно спрашивает она.  
  
Он молчит, и это для него ещё более странно, чем внезапные разглагольствования о здоровье и спорте. Молчание в его семье, безусловно, один из худших показателей.   
  
\- Бак.  
  
Он ёрзает и поднимается, не убирая руки с её плеча.  
  
\- Я просто хотел сказать… Я ещё долго от тебя такого не потребую. Протяну как можно дольше, Фоу. Обещаю.  
  
Так вот оно – Бак начинает сочувствовать. Но делает он это так по-баковски, что на него даже злиться не получается.  
  
Кроме того, она не может ничего из себя выдавить, потому что глаза застилают слёзы, и если Бак хоть что-нибудь по этому поводу ляпнет, хотя бы слово, все его зарядки, каши и цитрусовые ему больше не понадобятся. Потому что трупы всё равно не болеют.  
  
\- И у меня будут дети! – как ни в чём не бывало продолжает он, будто ничего и не заметил. Хотя Фоу не обманешь: она-то знает, что заметил. – Они будут милыми и замечательными, у них будут прекрасные глаза Линали и мой острый ум! Они будут похожи на меня, только ещё лучше – если это вообще возможно. Тебе совсем не придётся по мне скучать.  
  
Бак завоюет сердце Линали Ли когда рак на горе свистнет, может, разве что чуть-чуть пораньше, но он совершенно очарователен в своих иллюзиях. По крайней мере, Фоу так кажется: Комуи на сей счёт иного мнения. Ну разумеется, Комуи бы уже давно обрядил Линали в пояс целомудрия, если бы не боялся, что она размажет его за это по стене.

\- Думаю, у нас будет пятеро детей, - задумчиво продолжает Бак, тем самым позволяя ей прийти в себя. – По крайней мере, это будет логично: в среднестатистической лаборатории обычно работает человек пять. И на фотографиях хорошо смотреться будет. Как думаешь, Фоу?  
  
\- Я думаю, что с удовольствием пожила бы в твоём воздушном замке. Погодка сейчас неплохая.  
  
\- Ты ранишь мои чувства! – он картинно зажмуривается и хватается за сердце, но портит всё тем, что приоткрывает один глаз, чтобы проверить, проняло её или нет. Конечно, не проняло. Бак только усмехается при виде её недовольной гримасы: у него всё с ног на голову, к тому же, он идиот. – Мы тебя не бросим, - неожиданно заявляет он.  
  
\- Ещё как бросите, - огрызается она, но сдерживается и не пытается его стукнуть. Она не хочет, чтобы Жу умер, пока она выколачивает пыль из его придурка-родственничка.  
  
\- Возможно, тебе не стоит думать о людях как об индивидуальностях. Рассматривай нас скорее как безликую серую массу, - глубокомысленно говорит он, жестами показывая, как «сминает» всё в одну кучу. Видимо, ему кажется, что он этим очень помог.  
  
\- Возможно, будь твои проблемы с головой менее замысловатыми, ты бы смог вписаться в эту массу, - выдвигает своё предположение Фоу.  
  
\- А я буду над этим работать! – беззаботно заявляет он. – Проект «Вписаться в общую массу» уже в плане!  
  
Он уносится из комнаты, а Фоу только качает головой ему вслед. Воистину: легче всего на свете живётся идиотам. Она знает, что когда Жу умрёт, Бак будет убит горем, но пока старик не испустил дух, Бак будет притворяться, что всё хорошо. Ему можно позавидовать.  
  
Жу вдыхает и выдыхает.  
  
\- Ты не более чем часть серой массы, - говорит она ему. Она даже себя не может в этом убедить. Тупица этот Бак.  
  
Однако ей почему-то всё равно становится легче. Наверное, идиотизм Бака заразен. Разве не здорово?  
  
Она следит за дыханием Жу и вспоминает, как тот тренировался, даже тогда, когда из него уже песок начал сыпаться. Вспоминает его вздор о китайской медицине, лечебной диете и травах, которые его учила заваривать бабушка. Вспоминает, как он говорил, что хочет при жизни вновь увидеть Канду.  
  
Наверное, он отдал им всё время, что у него было. Судя по всему, то, что происходит сейчас, и есть расплата.  
  
Она осознаёт, что улыбается, и подпирает щёку рукой.  
  
\- Спасибо тебе, - шепчет она. – Упрямый ты старый дурак.  
  
Его дыхание совсем не меняется. А если ей и кажется, что он смеётся, это всего лишь игра воображения.  
  
Вот Бак наверняка будет смеяться перед смертью.


End file.
